It Was The Convention's Fault
by InEngland
Summary: This is the result of everyone who took part in Martin's, a.k.a LittleKuriboh's stream of Dead Space 2. Contains: Gay situations but no porn and Slenderman is a warning of his own, also no children were harmed in the making of this FanFic.
1. HeyGuys Shipping

**NOTE:** This is the result of everyone who took part in Martin's, a.k.a LittleKuriboh's stream of Dead Space 2. And this is the story as I remember it on that chat, while playing Dead Space, Martin typed 'Slenderman 3' to which someone said something like 'LK loves Slenderman' and then i asked what would the shipping be called? So we all agreed that is what it would be called.

Gay situations but no porn and Slenderman is a warning of his own.

Also no children were harmed in the making of this FanFic.

**It Was The Convention's Fault**

Slenderman walked out of his convention booth and decided to have a look around, to mainly see if there where children at any of the stalls that sold his merchandise, to eat. He needed a snack and since his last movie, Slenderman 2: The Spy That Ate Me, he could afford to let himself go alittle. Maybe call up Bakura and that bitchy tanned guy.

He spotted a line and crowd bigger than his own. /Well this is interesting./ Slenderman thought to himself. He went over and hummed at the smaller children at the back, jumping around the adults. He took this chance to eat a child from behind, surprise attack stopped the child from screaming. The other children though fled, off to find their parents.

Slenderman looked on to see what the crowd of adults where doing. He went around the crowd, cutting in line, after all, he was Slenderman. He took to the table and looked down at male with a beard and odd T-Shirt on but it was very colourful, something about Limey Man a masked crusader in their world.

They stared at each other and beardy male shifted uncomfortable. "Erm, yes?"

Slenderman stood silently. More curious what this man did that made him this popular. He looked at up at the panel that read MARTIN BILLANY, and under in brackets, LittleKuriboh. He looked back down again. "Hey Guys! Can I work with you?"

Martin stared. "Erm, there's only one of me and aren't you that alleged paranormal figure the internet made up?"

There was a pause.

"No." Slenderman said. "You must be thinking of Philosoraptor."

Martin stared up, knowing he was right of course but unsure if he wanted to argue with him. "Okay, maybe I was mistaken but why are you here?"

"Not doing much." There was another long pause. "I am mainly looking for children to devour."

Martin decided it was definitely a good idea to not argue with him after all. "I see. Wow look at the time," he looked to his wrist, pretending he wore a watch, "I should get going for my quick break before I have to rap battle Shady once again."

"Hey Martin, can I join you?" Slenderman asked.

"Well it is just meant to be the 2 of us." Martin stood up, trying to hurry himself.

"I can rap toooooo."

"I'm sure you can Slenderman however I don't think we can get you a part-" Martin was cut off.

"What is your part?" Slenderman enquired.

"I play Yami. He is a past Pharaoh-" He was cut off again.

"What is a Pharaoh?"

"It's a title given to the ancient Egyptian kings."

"I think I can play him."

"No. No you can't." Martin told.

"But-"

"No." Martin strictly told. "Now, I am leaving. Walking away. Cleansing my hands of you." He stated at Slenderman but as he turned around to walk away Slenderman had appeared in front of him. "What, how did you get here that fast?"

"I am everywhere." He joked.

Martin hummed. "Like Santa's elves?"

"Noooo, like a God."

"Don't be silly, God wouldn't eat children and star in movies."

"Have you ever met one?" Slenderman asked.

"Erm, no I haven't."

"Then I would shut up if I where you." Slenderman ordered.

Martin was seriously taken back now and decided the best thing to do is run away, however he didn't want Slenderman to follow, but as he turned to run away, Slenderman wrapped his arms around Martin' waist held him still.

"Er, Slenderman, could you let go?" His eyes slightly widened as odd spider like arms starting to hold onto him as well. "Oh God, this can't be happening." Martin wondered if this was it, here in front of his many fan at a convention, if this was where he would be eaten, something that never crossed his mind before.

Though after alittle while, Martin looked over his shoulder and freaked out to see a mix of colours running from his face. "What's wrong?" He asked as the rainbow tears started to wet his top, though he didn't know if his life was in danger or not anymore, he could help but think /I hope this doesn't bleach my top/

Slenderman told him, "I want to join in with you."

"OH GOD! THOSE ARE YOUR TEARS?" Martin clicked on that Slenderman was seem to be crying rainbow tears. However, Martin started to feel alittle compassion for the Slenderman. "If you would like, you can come and watch?"

Slenderman's tears stopped and he gave a nod.

"But, you have to let go of me first." Martin told as he tried to move but it failed, the Slenderman holding him tightly. He sighed out and groaned. "I have to rush now…" He reminded.

Slenderman let go, and wrapped a tentacle around Martin' wrist and hand and Martin lead him to the stage where Shady had waited.

Seto Kaiba huffed as he watched them from afar. "That's just so gay."

"Speak for yourself." Yami grinned and pulled the brunette to the public toilets.

HOWEVER!

That day turned to disaster as a fire broke out and Martin went missing and Shady latter on went missing in a police station after a messed up interview, the taped interview, that was only audio, heard Shady screaming before undefined footsteps where heard.

Martin after that, had been spotted in many places but never proven, many believe that Slenderman did kill him but he denied all knowledge and other others believed, Martin just wanted to escape his fans.

Still no one knows why Slenderman is really here, as a monster, alien, enemy, an ally, another species trying to survive or one of the minorities to ruin it for the rest of us.


	2. SlenderMan Rap

Out of the forest  
Here I come  
Just lookin' to have some fun  
Using the fog  
To keep me low  
You wanna go toe to toe?

I have unknown roots  
Fuck, i wear a suit,  
I'm not some internet myth  
not just a scary name  
Shut up dawg,  
I aint that lame

Creeping up on kids  
Gonna om nom nom them  
if they're under eight  
gonna pedobear bomb 'em  
Girls taste the best, you understand?  
Hell, they taste like M&M's

Now are you that gullible?  
My tears are so colourful  
I got strong tentacles  
I have a chronicle  
I am lovable  
Check out my monocle!  
Though I look horrible  
You're just jealous,  
'cause I'm so lyrical  
With this rap my reign  
has gone empirical

I start fires  
I'm no liar  
Wanna guess my race  
Cuz I aint got no face  
So I can leave the scene  
without a trace

I will lend a hand  
I am the most epic one-man band  
Now get yo' head right out of the sand  
Cuz I am the slenderman


End file.
